


Wait for Him

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: three weeks for dw, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Him

**Author's Note:**

> How am I already writing fic for this movie? It's all [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/)'s fault, so have a drabble. Also, this drabble contains spoilers for the movie, fair warning.

"Where's the ring?" Jolene asks.

"I'm sorry, ma'am"—She already has her answer—"there was no ring."

She takes the flag and nods, stroking her fingertips over Pooch's dog tags.

She doesn't cry when she reaches her car, even though she can feel the sting of her tears. She rests her forehead against the steering wheel, breathes deeply, and rubs her stomach.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy's coming home." _Soon_, she hopes.

So when Pooch slips into the room, Jolene smiles. _See, baby? I told you_, she tells her son. _He came back for you._

Their baby screams, bright and fierce and healthy.


End file.
